A Fantastic Story 2: New Blood
by Super-nanny
Summary: [Sequel to A Fantastic Story] 1½ years on, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan, over wise known as Mr. Fantastic, Invisible woman, Human Torch and the Thing, face a new threats...
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Well, I finally decided to write a sequel to A Fantastic Story, after it's success.I wasn't sure at first, but my loyal reviewers convinced me! Enjoy!

**A _Fantastic _Story 2  
****Prologue **

In the dark lab of the Hawkins building, a large figure suddenly entered it by the stairs with someone hanging over it's shoulder. The large figure then wondered though the lab and then went into the living room.

Suddenly, the thing picked up the guy with short blonde hair hanging over his shoulder and threw him on the sofa. He then went over to the living room wall and turned on the light.

"Ah! To bright!" Joey mumbled as he slowly regained consciousness again, sat up and looked around at his surroundings. "Hey, how did I end up back here?"

"You past out," Tristan said as he walked back over in him and then sat down next to Joey. But suddenly, the side of the sofa he sat down on collapsed and Joey went flying into him.

"Uh oh, we're going to need a new sofa again!" Joey teased.

"Man, even when you're drunk you're even more annoying!" Tristan complained as he shoved Joey off him and stood back up again, but still facing his drunken friend. "Do you even remember anything that happened today?"

"Urr…umm…I remember being in a church, what was that about?"

"It was Yugi and Tea's wedding you asshole!" Tristan yelled. "How much did you drink?"

"Whoa, can you please not yell," Joey moaned as he held his head. "Oh wait a sec, now I remember. Yugi and Tea got married, we were both Yugi's best man, Serenity was a bride's maid and then she caught the bouquet. Man, you've got your work caught out for you there…"

"I don't mind, we've been going out for about a year and a half now. So…"

"Hey! I just thought of something! If you to do get married were going to be brothers-in-law!" Joey drunkenly teased again.

"Yippee," Tristan replied. "Anyway, did you notice anything strange thee?"

"'Bout Serenity? Yeah, well I have always found it strange that she's going out with you in the first place…"

"No, not that! Duke was acting kind of strange, and lets not forget Mokuba suddenly turned up out of the blue…poor kid, we haven't seen him ever since…"

"Ever since we whooped his brother's butt!" Joey uncontrollably laughed.

"Joey! This is serious, something here doesn't feel right…what do you think?" Tristan asked his friend, but when he turned to look at him, Joey had passed out on the sofa again. Tristan just shock his head at him and walked off to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duke entered his through the door of his home, coming back from his friends wedding. He then took of his coat and hung it up. But then he took something out of the pocket and looked down at it

---Flashback---

Duke was angrily watching from his table as Yugi and Tea were having their first dance and then were joined by other couples, including Tristan and Serenity.

His anger grew when they started laughing together as Tristan huge rock like feet were making cracks on the dance floor.

"I didn't think you were the jealous type," a voice said from behind him, which almost made him jump out of his chair. He then turned around to see a man with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Mokuba!" Duke responded starring at a slightly older boy from who he once known. "Haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?"

"Oh you know, family business," Mokuba replied as he noticed Duke was looking between him and Tristan and Serenity trying to dance. "Jealous?"

"No! I just can't believe Serenity picked that big block-head instead of me!"

"Yeah…that's called jealousy, want to be fixed?" Mokuba asked as Duke suddenly turned his attention to him in confusion.

"How?" Duke replied, but then Mokuba took out a card and put it in Duke's jacket pocket.

"Either you do or you don't. But if you do, the number's on the card," Mokuba said before he walked away, leaving Duke confused.

---End Flashback---

Duke looked down at the card with the number on it seriously. He may not have been sure at first, but after seeing Serenity catching the bouquet had done it.

He then picked up the phone and dialled the number.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: Well that was the start of the sequel, I hoped you liked it.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Honeymoon’s over

**A Fantastic Story 2: New Blood  
****Chapter 1 - The Honeymoon's over **

After a week pass from Yugi and Tea's wedding day, Duke stood in his apartment getting ready for his meeting. Once he sorted his hair out, which took forever, he went to the cupboard and then opened to get his coat that was hanging behind the door. But suddenly, Duke noticed something that was tucked away on the shelves. He went over to it and pulled the box out, which had the names 'Philip Masters' on it.

"Philip Masters?" Duke wondered to himself out load. "Wasn't that my grand fathers name?" Duke then got out his pocketknife and cut the top of the box. Once he opened it to reveal to have small puppets made out of wood and clay, plus a few wooden blocks. "I remember these, my grandfather used to make them for me all the time when I was little."

Duke brought the box out of the cupboard and put it on the table. Suddenly, he looked down at his watch and suddenly he remembered something he had to do.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" he cursed as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Hawkins building…

"We're home!" Tea called out happily and Yugi struggled to carry her in his arms as they entered the lab. "Yugi, you fight villains everyday, so don't tell me that you can't carry me!"

"I'm sorry, you're heavy!" Yugi complained as his arms where really stretching down to the floor, with Tea still in them. Eventually she stepped out of them.

"Gigi, you've only been married a week and already your letting yourself go!" a voice said from behind them.

"Not a good way to start off a marriage huh?" another voice said from behind them. Yugi and Tea turned around to see their best friends Joey and Tristan standing there.

"Joey, Tristan!" Yugi yelled as they greeted each other. But when Joey went to hug Tea, she suddenly shot out a force blast right at Joey, knocking him on his back onto the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

"_That_, was for calling me fat!" Tea angrily yelled as she stepped over him and headed for her and Yugi's room.

"I think you upset her," Tristan said as he watched her go.

"I'll go after her," Yugi responded as he ran over in the direction his wife was heading.

* * *

Duke sat at a table outside a café, waiting for Mokuba to arrive. Suddenly, a black limo pulled up in front of him and the back window went down to reveal Mokuba's face.

"Get in," he said.

* * *

Author's notes: What did you think of the chapter? My apologies if you didn't like it. I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up, this goes for the same with My Heroes 2, cause I've got so much college work to do! I've now got I complete 3 assignments, which must be up to 2500 words and 4 observations by 5th December! So as you see, I won't exactly have time to write out chapters, but I'll see what I can do. You lot will just have to be patient for now.

Please review!


End file.
